


Gorgeous

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Pretty [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: The look Tobio's boyfriend gave him when he opened the door was everything.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsumiofgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiofgames/gifts).



> This is for [@natsumeofgames](https://tmblr.co/mWF_bjVOCrmtXeonIuZHnJQ), who asked for Tobio in lingerie and Shouyou giving him lots of love and reassurance. I decided to make this a continuation of my fic, Pretty, for which there is also [incredible fanart](https://beanjournal.tumblr.com/post/168304159409/another-kagehina-based-on-writing-by) by [@beanjournal](https://tmblr.co/mFzcB0d7RzXO0S7yPE-u3wg). (Although you don’t have to read it first to understand this one - features their first time a year or so previous.) Bean ALSO drew additional beautiumous art for this fic, [here](https://beanjournal.tumblr.com/post/171397329324/lingeriekageyama-for-avas-extension-of-pretty)!

He’d struggled with the straps a little too long for it to be reasonable. Lightly elastic with a silky, deep blue shine, they were supposed to clamp onto the top of the stockings so the lacy ‘belt’ around his waist could hold them up. His fingers weren’t made for it apparently, but eventually he got the straps to attach in the right place… and then had to readjust his stockings so the dainty little line of tight threads sewn into the back of each leg would travel down to his ankles in a straight line. 

He wanted it to be perfect. 

“How’s it going in there?” 

Tobio jerked his head up and shouted back through the door of his dorm room walk-in, where the mirror was attached to the closet’s door. “It’s _fine,_ just—gimme a second!” 

A dubious noise answered him. “It’s been more than a second... Just starting to worry you like, strangled yourself with a bra or something.” 

Tobio clucked his tongue and fought the burning disappointment in his chest. The bra had been way too small for his ribcage, so he’d abandoned it in its shipping box and put the rest on in spite. Now, it was just the satiny black robe he… permanently borrowed from his friend who helped him pick everything out, and the new, navy blue garter belt, matching panties, and sheer stockings. 

He examined himself in the mirror, fighting the embarrassment and the excitement vibrating under his skin. Turning and tugging up the robe, he sighed at the way the panties scooped up over his ass in their swirls of subtle florettes and webbing threads, at the way the garter belt fit snugly at his waist and drew the eye over the very slight curve of his hips to the sheer thigh-high stockings below. His friend had said they were ‘classic,’ the seam stockings, but Tobio thought they were sexier than he’d imagined ‘classic’ would be. Seeing it all in reality… really was a different thing. Shaking himself, he fluttered the robe back into place, ignoring the soft tickle of the fabric and the way his cock filled the panties a little too much for politeness, and grabbed the tube of lipstick off the built-in dresser. Slowly, _slowly_ he applied it to his lips in deep red, and then took a deep breath. 

The look his boyfriend gave him when he opened the door was everything. Hinata glanced up, then stood ramrod straight from his relaxed lean into Tobio’s bed. His hands twitched at his sides like he wanted to reach out even though Tobio was feet away, but then he dropped them at his sides, jaw falling open in sync. 

“I didn’t strangle myself,” Tobio said in greeting, and Hinata blinked, then huffed. 

“Try that again,” he said with a laugh. Tobio looked down at himself, at the blush slowly pinking up his exposed chest, at his long legs so foreign in their new context. “Hey, let your robe-thing slip off—yeah let me see your shoulder,” Hinata added, and his smile was slow and deep and appreciative. “Now—” 

Tobio swallowed and leaned a little on one hip. “H-hey,” he tried, softly. 

Hinata nodded, face open and eyes quick as lightning as he looked Tobio over again and again. Tobio shut the door to the closet and joined his boyfriend at the bed. 

“You’re—you’re so pretty, I—” Hinata said, eyes wide and hands cupping his waist gently but possessively. He always managed to balance those two out, ever since their first kiss… and their first most everything else in the same evening. He was _impossibly_ good, which ticked Tobio off, honestly, or would have if he didn’t like it so much. 

“I want heels,” Tobio grumped, trying not to react to the praise to eagerly. 

Hinata laughed, sweeping his hand over Tobio’s satiny arm, and nodded. “Of course. Warn me though, I might die from the shock.” 

Tobio could feel his face heat tremendously. It wasn’t like the first time, where he couldn’t even _control_ himself, but he was always skipping along that edge when he put on this sort of clothing. He didn’t bite his lip though—lipstick. 

“The shock?” 

“Of you being _that much_ taller than me,” Hinata returned with a playful pout. 

Tobio flicked him in the stomach through his soft t-shirt. 

“And!” Hinata caught his hand in a confident grip. “And… at how fucking sexy you’ll be. Like, right now I’m only—I’m barely controlling myself, honest.” Tobio’s lips parted as blood rushed to his face. He looked down into Hinata’s big brown eyes, and then to the rest of his face: the sharp eyebrows and parted lips, and then the set of his shoulders. Tobio slid the back of his shin up his other calf and thrummed with the funny feeling of his nylons rubbing together. Hinata slipped his hands all the way around Tobio’s waist, fingers bunching in his silk robe, and then said, “Gimme a kiss, gorgeous.” 

Tobio nearly whined at the command, knees weakening as Hinata cupped his face and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek that made him ache, and then a deep kiss to his lips that made him worry about his lipstick when he saw red smeared over Hinata’s lips, and— _god_ —worry about the longevity of lacy panties when stretched thin by a hard cock. Soon, he didn’t have the room in his brain for worry, because it was all Hinata’s tongue and teeth and his solid stomach when he pulled Tobio in, pressed them flush together. 

“Hinata,” Tobio gasped after a long, long moment. His robe was stuck at his elbows after Hinata’s kisses moved south, down his neck and his collarbone as he cupped Tobio’s pecs and rubbed at his nipples with his thumbs. Tobio’s whole body was limp with overwhelming sensation, except between his legs, where molten heat gathered under the blue lace, dampening the fabric and marking Hinata’s jeans a little. “Please, say it again,” he begged. 

Hinata groaned. “Let’s see you—get this slippery thing off so I can look at how fucking—how—” Hinata’s monologue cut off like a dropped call when Tobio slipped the robe off and let it pool at his feet, and then turned and leaned on the mattress so Hinata could get an eyeful of his back and the lingerie biting into his flushed skin with the teasing elastic. Tobio felt himself harden in a harsh, lancing moment as Hinata’s hands returned and swept down his spine to his ass. He squeezing Tobio’s cheeks roughly before snapping at the panties, stroking down between the straps of the garter belt to the stockings and tickling between his thighs, making him squirm. “‘Yama, you are the most pretty—you’re the _most sexiest, beautiful thing_ I’ve ever seen.” 

“Please,” Tobio gasped, pressing himself to the bed and arching his back. 

“Get up on the bed, I wanna see all of you,” Hinata said, his voice kind and commanding in one breath. 

Tobio obeyed with a desperate moan, arms and legs feeling warm and clumsy with the force of his arousal. His knees dug into the pillowy duvet and he looked down between his legs, dropping his head to his pillows to see his cock, dark and full, pushing out above the waistband of the panties obscenely. 

Hands grasped his hips firmly, and next thing Tobio knew, his head was spinning, staring up at the ceiling as Hinata stripped out of his jeans and climbed over him on all fours. “Good, you’re so good, and look how soft—well, I guess _not so soft_ ,” Hinata joked, voice low and warm. Tobio arched his neck and closed his eyes, holding back another strangled noise. “You’re—I never know what to do with you,” Hinata continued, voice so close Tobio could feel his breath on his neck, "when you look this lovely. And, gosh, _lingerie_?” 

Tobio’s eyes opened to slits and watched as Hinata crowded him, took his stocking-clad thighs in his hands and spread his legs. Tobio could feel Hinata through his boxers, could see how hard he was as he rolled his hips against Tobio’s ass. 

Tobio’s cock twitched, and he knew his panties would be a complete mess by the end of the night. 

“I want to taste you in this outfit,” Hinata said, which was probably the filthiest thing Tobio had _ever_ heard, and it showed in the way he writhed on the bed, arms lifting to grip the headboard. 

Hinata’s mouth was hot and wet and strange through the lace, but he sucked at Tobio’s cock like he was dying of thirst, soaking the fabric in moments as he teased Tobio relentlessly. 

“Hinata, I—please, please!” Tobio whined, and Hinata echoed him with a groan. 

“I got you,” Hinata whispered against Tobio’s hip, and then he tugged Tobio’s panties to the side and licked between his cheeks. 

Tobio cried out, dizzy with feeling, and then his voice was lost as Hinata kissed him sloppily, tonguing his rim until he was jolting and begging with sensation, with the need to be filled. 

“Lube, lube, lube,” Hinata chanted after fucking him thoroughly with his tongue. His voice was rough and his hands clumsy on Tobio’s stretched thighs, but he found Tobio’s stash in no time and struggled out of his own boxers and t-shirt, and Tobio got the pleasure of gazing at his familiar, compact, muscled body as he jerked himself and rolled on the condom, face dark and furrowed like he was hurting. Tobio gasped at the feeling of slippery fingers in his hole, and fucked back onto them, reveling in the feeling of the nylons rubbing against the duvet, against Hinata’s back, at the exquisite stretch of two—then three—fingers catching on lacy fabric as Hinata made sure he was good and ready. 

“Hinata,” Tobio whispered when the head of his cock pressed inside. 

“Say my name,” Hinata asked, leaning forward until Tobio could feel his warmth, hovering _just_ over his heated skin. “Gonna make you come, gorgeous.” 

Hinata presses in, filling Tobio completely, making him ache and arch as his cock fit under the lace and into his stretched hole, and Tobio gasped, “Shouyou!” when his hips snapped against the meat of Tobio’s ass. 

There was a long, breathless, mindless moment where Hinata rolled his hips through several strokes, hitting Tobio deeply, and Tobio’s eyes closed at the feeling of nylon and lace and skin pressing together, at the feeling of Hinata’s lips closing sweetly on the top of his cheekbone before his boyfriend dragged his nose down and closed his lips over Tobio’s red mouth. 

“Nah!” Tobio cried, body shaking from the jolt of Hinata’s cock slipping inside. “Tell me,” he said once he could properly string words together, and Hinata’s breath huffed happily into his mouth. 

“You’re perfect,” Hinata grunted on a deep thrust, and Tobio gasped, folding his legs around Hinata’s ribs and loosing one hand to gather in Hinata’s red hair. 

“Shouyou,” Tobio begged again, and Hinata picked up the pace, fucking him with heart-wrenching thrusts and deep grunts, hands coming up to comb through his hair and keep him close, intimate, to _hold him._

Their lips met again and Tobio found himself reaching desperately with his tongue, wanting so much for Hinata to want him like this, like he was, adorned with satin and lace and all sorts of enticing fabric but wanting always to be reassured as well. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Hinata crooned, as if he could hear Tobio’s thoughts, and Tobio came with a wrenching twist throughout his whole body, spilling over the waistband of his panties onto his chest and Hinata’s clenching abs, making a complete mess. 

Hinata followed on the wave of Tobio’s choked cries, hips juddering and hands clenching on Tobio’s arms, his breath catching. 

Tobio regretted when Hinata pulled out, always, but liked the feeling of hands wrapped around his waist and neck more that he missed anything else. Hinata played with the band of Tobio’s garter belt, heaving chest slowing with every breath, until all was silent again. 

Tobio leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend after a long moment. He knew his lipstick was smudged beyond repair, but his body was thoroughly sated, his heart content. Hinata’s tongue whispered along the seam of Tobio’s lips before slowing him, clutching him sweetly in their sweaty tangle of limbs. 

“Thanks for showing me,” Hinata whispered, and Tobio’s body—tired as it was—flushed all over, again. 

“Thank you,” Tobio echoed. 

Hinata continued, “I love—when you feel pretty.” 

“You make me feel pretty,” Tobio mumbled, and blushed through a tickling kiss to his ear. 

”You make me feel lucky,” Hinata returned. 

Tobio sat up a little, frowning (especially when Hinata wiped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb). “This isn’t a competition,” he argued. 

Hinata’s grin was slow to bloom, but the more it grew the more Tobio felt the warmth of it. “Yeah it is,” he said, and when he leaned back in for another kiss, Tobio knew they’d be at a tie forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
